


Jimmy Neutron: Break-in Fail

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:A sequel to my storyJimmy Neutron: Shocking Effect.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Jimmy Neutron: Break-in Fail

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **  
>   
> Summary:  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  A sequel to my story _Jimmy Neutron: Shocking Effect._  
>   
>  __  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax laid pantsless on the floor of Cindy’s room with Cindy’s pink, polka dot panties and Libby’s sparkly green panties extremely stretched out and driven deeply into their cracks.

“Uuuugghhh…” Libby groaned. With it having been a full minute now since their panties last tried, and unfortunately succeeded, to lift them up to the ceiling, she felt it was reasonably safe to say, “I… I think it’s over…”

“Me, agh, too…” Right hand at work digging her underwear out from between her buttocks, Cindy scowled. “I don’t know how, ugghh, but I know this is Nerdtron’s fault!”

“Ya think?” Libby asked rhetorically before sighing as she began just pulling off her panties, tugging them down and out of her crack. “You got any underwear I can borrow?”

Biting her lip and squeaking a bit as she got her underwear out of her butt, Cindy nodded. “Y-yeah, you can put on one of my old pairs. Then, we go and get some payback.”

-

As Cindy slid on another pair of her usual pink, polka dotted underwear, she glanced at Libby who bit her lip with a blush as she looked at the pair of panties she’d been given. “Come on, Libs. They aren’t that bad.”

“You have look at these, right?” the bottomless girl asked, irritation clear in her tone as she held out the pair of seafoam green panties with a winking and smiley bunny face on the butt.

Her own panties now on, Cindy got her khakis on while asking, “Would you rather go commando.”

Libby sighed. “Nooo…” Reluctantly, she got the pair of bunny panties on before grabbing her jeans. “So, how are gonna get back at Jimmy?”

“I say we hit his lab.” Cindy suggested, pounding a fist into her palm. “We can mess up the place, ambush him the next time he comes down there, and maybe even snag something nice while we’re at it.”

“Um, slow down, girl.” Zipping up her jeans, Libby asked, “You do know how locked down that place is, right?”

“It has one hard to open door.” Cindy pointed out based on her past observations. “And the only thing we need to open that is a single lock of his hair.”

The look that Libby gave her betrayed how creepy the implications of that were. “And you have some of his hair?”

Opening up a drawer in her dresser, Cindy pulled out a plastic bag of just that. “Soon as I saw him using his hair to open the door, I figured it might come in handy to have some.” An awkward silence ensued for a moment before Cindy shouted, “This isn’t weird!”

“Uhuh…”

-

Sneaking up to the front of Jimmy’s club house, Cindy, a strand of Jimmy’s hair in hand, and Libby looked around cautiously for signs of anyone spotting them. “You sure he’s not in there right now?” Libby asked.

“We’ll know in a second.” answered Cindy as they reached the lab/clubhouse’s front door.

Moving her strand of Jimmy’s hair in front of the DNA scanner. Orange light flashed out from the scanner in the shape of a double helix and went over the hair. After a moment, an automated voice said, **“Recognized. Entrance granted.”  
**   
“And, we’re in.” Cindy said as the door unlocked, letting her turn the handle and open the door for herself and Libby to enter.

-

Walking into the lab, the girls looked around in wonder at the sights before them. Though they would never give Jimmy the satisfaction of hearing them say it, this place was a marvel.

Just about everywhere they looked there were lasers, and vehicles and computers and chemicals and so much more to see. “Almost a shame we’re gonna wreck up the place.” Cindy said.

With a laugh, Libby replied, “Yeah, almost. Then we’ll get Neutron when he comes back down.”

Unbeknownst to the girls, a lab camera was scanning over them.

Analyzing their faces, it matched them against the list of individuals logged away in the lab’s main computer. In less than a second, it matched their identities to names on the ‘No Unsupervised Access’ list.

And like that, both girls were suddenly started as a blaring alarm sounded throughout the lab. “AAAHH! What’s going on?!” Cindy shouted while covering her hears with her hands.

Doing the same, Libby shouted back, “How should I know!”

 **“ATTENTION.”** the automated voice from earlier stated. **“SUBJECTS CINDY VORTEX AND LIBBY FOLFAX ARE IN VIOLATION OF LAB ENTRY REGULATIONS. AS PER DIRECTIVES, YOU WILL BE DETAINED WITH PROTOCOL 2W MEASURES UNTIL THE RETURN OF JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON.”**

As the message finished, metal tentacles with claw hands on the ends began coming down from the ceiling and rushed at them.

“WUUAAAAHHH!” Screaming, Cindy and Libby immediately tried rushing to leave the same way they had entered.

It was no use though, as they were each quickly grabbed by their arms and hauled up as the alarm started dying down. “Put us down!” Libby shouted while pulling her arms in desperate attempts to get free.

Ignoring the request, the metal tendrils instead grabbed onto the girls’ pants and ripped them off. The girls simultaneously let out high-pitched eeps with their faces turning bright pink as their panties were exposed.

“Neeeerrrrdtroooon!” Cindy shouted upward, infuriated that his security system apparently had a stripping feature. That wasn’t all it had though, and Cindy’s blushing face began to turn pale as she felt the mechanical tendril’s claw grabbed onto the back of her panties. “Nononono! Don’t-“ PULL! “EEEEYYYOOWWWW!”

With just one pull, the tendril had wedged her panties deep enough into her crack that she could practically taste it.

Libby’s struggles increased as she noticed another claw moving toward her rear and the bunny panties covering it. “Don’t you daaaAAAGGGHHHH!” Her attempt at sounding threatening was turned into a cry of pain as her panties were painfully sliced in between her buttocks, chafing her crack and exposing her soft cheeks.

Butts clenching tightly as their underwear split their bottoms, the girls felt shear terror course through them as another pair of tendrils came forward and grabbed onto the front of their panties. “Pleeasssse… don’t…” Cindy begged, voice strained by the fact that her panties had already been made several inches longer in the back.

Once again ignoring the requests of the girls, the claws brutally pulled hard on the front of their panties. “AAAAAYYYYYYYYYYEEEEOOOOOWWWW!” the girls shrieked as their groins were devasted by the friction from their underwear.

Things only grew worse as the tendrils began changing elevations to lift their panties up and down for a pair of squeaky clean wedgies that had them squealing, any words they might have gotten out incomprehensible.

This kept up until the two pairs of panties were stretched out enough to successfully wrap up both girls in straight jacket wedgie, after which they were dropped on there butts where they were left whimpering to wait until Jimmy could show up to let them leave.

“L-libbyyy…” Cindy got out.

“Y-AGH! Y-yeahhh?”

“Remind me to, urrgghhh…” Cindy grunted and let out a hiss from the intense chafing she felt. “Remind me not to break in here again.”

“Okay…” Libby replied weakly.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml775554664']=[] 


End file.
